ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prophecy
Episode 16 of Ben 10: New Generation. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Elena,along with 5 other Plumbers fought Dr. Animo and his Mutant Frogs,Mutant Hamsters,and Mutant Tigers. Gwen shot the Mutant Frogs with mana blasts, Kevin attacked the Mutant Hamsters, and Elena handled the Mutant Tigers using her Nanochips, in short, Nanites. The Plumbers handled Dr. Animo. Then, Ben transformed into Armordrillo. He attacked the Mutant Tigers but he was knocked away. Armordrillo: (falls down the ground badly) It's just not enough. (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Armordrillo! Then, he now taken down the Mutant Frogs,Mutant Hamsters,and Mutant Tigers. And, the Plumbers are also already done beating up Dr. Animo. They cuffed him and now brought him to the ship,to the Plumbers' Penitentiary. Then, the heroes saw small aliens who call their species Predictoids. Predictoid Leader: I am the Predictoid Leader. We are here to send a special message concerning the safety of planet Earth. Kevin:What was it? Predictoid Leader's Adviser:If you're trying to stop Diagon's forces, we have been looking at your planet's future 2 week later. The first week was already done. And we found out that this planet will have a war between the Forever Knights and Diagon's forces. They will fail, and this planet will soon be a Utopia for Diagon,where all that lives in this planet are Esotericas. Ben:What? Gwen:This message must be sent to the Forever Knights. Elena:No!The Forever Knights will fail.This must be our last stand to stop Diagon's forces. The next night, the heroes spied at Sir George's fortress, from its window. Ben: They're talking about something. Gwen: Imperius Coherceus Diagonus Ultimatus! Now I could hear them. Elena:What are they talking about? Gwen:No way! They're also planning to invade New York and England! And if the two places are already under their jurisdiction, that's time they'll use a large amount of money and materials from the people to create a Molecular Disintegrator. Kevin:Is that bad? Gwen and Elena:Of course it is! Ben smiled at Kevin. Now, they jumped down.Then,they fought and defeated Forever Knights. Ben (in Chromastone form), Gwen, Kevin, and Elena attacked and defeated the Forever Knights. After that, Mechanical Dragons came. Urian:They've been listening to us earlier! Ben now transformed into Dynamo and the three others distracted the Mechanical Dragons. Then later, Dynamo shot the dragons and they are all destroyed. Now, Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick, and Urian battled them. After the heroes are defeated, they are now surrounded by more Forever Knights. Then, Kevin absorbed a knight's armor then started the attack. Now, Gwen and Elena went back to attacking. Then, Ben transformed into Snakepit. He bit, punched, and defeated Forever Knights. Then, he attacked and defeated the rest using Shellhead, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, NRG, Swampfire, Shellhead, Bigfoot, and Acidrain. Then Sir George came. Sir George: Stop this senseless fight! The four Forever Kings and the Forever Knights all bowed unto him. Sir George: Stand up, knights! (the Knights and Forever Kings stood up) I guess they are here to deliver a very important message. Gwen: Yes. Aliens called Predictoids had predicted that one week later, this planet will be a Utopia for Diagon and your army will fail. Sir George: Looks like invading New York and England does not help in stopping Diagon. Patrick: But sir! How are we going to create a Molecular Disintegrator with only two billion dollars in hand? Enoch: What about that? Kevin: Two billion is already more than enough to create a Molecular Disintegrator. I can help you with that. Driscoll: We accept your help. But that doesn't change our outlooks on the four of you. Elena: Let's now build that Molecular...forget what I said. The four heroes,the Forever Knights,and the four Forever Kings started building the machine. Then, Esotericas entered the scene. They are surrounded. They attacked those. Then, Gwen got hit by a thunderbolt. Gwen: Ahh! Kevin: Gwen! Grrgh! (absorbs wood and attacked the Esotericas) Elena: They just get many and many as we attack them. Trigonmatrix: New transformation unlocked. Jury Rigg: What's that transformation? He pressed the Trigonmatrix and transformed into a new humanoid alien. He fired disintegrator rays at the Esotericas. Ben: I think I'm calling this, Disintegrator! Disintegrator: Step aside all of you. He disintegrated all of the Esotericas. Ben: (goes back to human form) They're all gone. Elena: Not all of them. Diagon, Vilgax, Conduit Edwards, the Lucubras, and the Esotericas. They're all outside. (everyone looked down the window and saw the villains) Ben:What the...Vilgax? Sir George: Everyone! Let's go down this castle and face those villains. All of them went down the castle and battled the Lucubras and the Esotericas. Disintegrator disintegrated the Lucubras and Esotericas. Sir George wore his armor and grabbed his sword. He battled Diagon and Vilgax. Ben and the others finished battling the Lucubras and Esotericas.Now,Gwen and Kevin battled Conduit Edwards. It was an easy one for them. While Ben and Elena helped Sir George battle the Diagon and Vilgax.Ben transformed into Way Big and had a duel with Vilgax.Gwen,Kevin,Elena and Sir George are distracting the Diagon until the Forever Knights had gotten the Disintegrator Ray.They fired it at Diagon and Diagon collapsed.Diagon was gone now.But Vilgax was still alive.Ben went back to human.Now Vilgax destroyed the disintegrator ray.He also defeated all the forever knights.After all of those Vilgax said: "I'm the ultimate ruler,ultimate conqueror,and ultimate threat to all galaxies". Category:Episodes